bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zanjutsu/Archive 1
Omaeda's Skill Ōmaeda is bound to have some level. I maintain that he is an expert, but even if he is only a specialist, shouldn't he at least appear on this page?--Weedefinition 10:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Everyone is a specialist so stop removing that classification. Next he is not once taken a battle fully serious to have actually shown to have anything but the most basic skill in fighting using his zanpakuto. Whether he is of an expert level as most lieutenant has been shown he is lacking in actual skill. The only expertise he has shown to have is in stealth tactics and shunpo.Salubri 13:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yoruichi's skill lower than Soifon's? Why is yoruichi 'only' an expert and soifon is a master... I think it was yoruichi who taught soifon how to use a sworf efficiantly. And I think it was Yoruichi who united 2nd and the ommitsukido. So should yoruichi's rank be improved? --Cyberflame 21:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Classifications are based on the information presented not on opinion due to certain circumstances in the storyline. While Yoruichi is Soifon's mentor there is no proof either stated in the manga or shown in the anime that says that She taught her any of her skills. While being a mentor we can rightly assume that she most likely did we do not know for certain nor how much was taught. What we do know for sure is that Soifon is highly skilled in shunpo, hakuda and zanjutsu. We know this as we have seen it considerably in the manga and the anime. In both media Yoruichi has only ever been shown using Shunpo and Hakuda. To date besides in one anime flashback we have never seen her use a zanpakuto, therefore we don't know what her level of skill actually is, because of that we give her the class of expert. By nature of being a former captain and attaining that level would require expert skill or higher she is given expert until such time as be determined if her skills exceed that level. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) But all captains have to have master level. it's what makes them captains. Every captain has to have a bankai be captain and she's a captain. Even Kenpachi, without a bankai is captain. Even Isshin and unohana, who we haven't seen battling much. Tensa Zabimaru 08:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Totally ignored what i said. First the fact that a person has bankai doesn't have anything to do with zanjutsu. Secondly where does it say all captains have to have master level or that its what makes a captain. Anything else would be an assuption which doesn't seem to be something you get. We cannot place information that isn't factual just because it might be true. Mayuri isn't a master either. Just like everyone isn't equal in swordsmanship not eveyone is equal in shunpo or kido. Zajutsu deals with swordsmanship, the various fighting styles not the level of zanpakuto release even though it helps one attain rank. yes most captains are masters and most have bankai but even though they have bankai doesn't necessarily mean all have mastery. It is all determined in this case on specific information and whether or not we have seen actual combat taken place. Isshin we have seen it and Unohana that information has been stated. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC)